The Devilish Tactician
by TheIglooGuy
Summary: Ylisse and Plegia never had a good relationship. Now a silver haired tactician will stoke the fires of war. What are his goals? AU, a what if story about Robin using his talents for different purposes. Mild swearing and alcohol references
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at making a fanfiction. Please don't roast me too much. That being said I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this franchise. I cry everytime.**

* * *

Screams filled the air as the flames continued to grow, spreading from building to building. In the barn livestock clamor to break free of their restraints as a flaming support beam dropped from the rafters, setting the hay ablaze. Many of the shops left open as the proprietors fled for safety along with many of the other citizens, heading for the safe walls of the Church.

Sergeant Colbatts cursed his luck. The day had started pretty routinely for him, besides a few more aching joints, only to turn into a living hell. The sleepy area of Southtown was located near the border of the Halidom of Ylisse and Plegia, enjoying pleasant weather year round and the local forest ripe with wild game and fruits. While there was antipathy between the two countries, Ylisse and Plegia enjoyed a tentative peace for several years.

That peace was broken as the body of a farmer hit the ground, an axe lodged deep into his back. Colbatts grit his teeth in frustration and anger as his grip tightened around the hilt of his sword. Looking around for the other members of the town watch, he was temporarily relieved to see that they had finished escorting the other citizens into the Church.

"Sir," a younger member ran up to his Sergeant. "We've secured the doors to the Church, now we can agh-!"

The young man was cut off as Colbatts shouted "Watch out!" and shoved him to the ground. An axe slammed into the Sergeant's shield with a dull _thunk_. Looking at the direction the axe came from the Sergeant's blood drained from his face. Easily twenty savage looking men were approaching the members of the town watch, their weapons glinting dangerously among the flames.

"Everyone rally to me!" Colbatts raised his shield into a defensive position. "We must not let them reach the Church!"

The fifteen or so guards ran forward to stand with their Sergeant, weapons at the ready. Colbatts grimaced. There were only four knights that made the Watch, the rest were simple men-at-arms, not formally trained to the extent the knights were. Still, he braced his shield. These men were volunteers to the Watch, ready to fight to protect their homes and loved ones.

One of the axeman raiders his axe, pointing it towards the group. With a gleeful cheer the raiders surged forward, eager to spill blood.

"Do not falter!" Colbatts commanded. "We will not let them harm our loved ones!"

His men roared in agreement. The three other knights surged forward with their Sergeant, tower shields proudly emblazoned with the Ylissean coat-of-arms forming a wall. The next few minutes were a blur as the two sides clashed, sparks flying as blades screeched against armor and blade. There was no dialogue as the roars of battle filled the air while the city was ablaze and the sky choked with black smoke.

Colbatts grunted as a heavy axe slammed into his shield. Swiftly stepping forward he pushed his assailant off balance. As the axeman stumbled backwards Cobatts thrust his sword forward, feeling the jarring sensation as the blade pierced through the tough leather armor. Pulling back he allowed himself a quick glance of the battlefield. His knights were all engaged with several bodies lying ominously still. A majority of the bodies were in the dark green leathers of the Watch.

A roar brought Colbatts back to his senses as a large form barreled into him, knocking the knight to the ground. Colbatts felt the air escape his lungs as he landed, his vision swimming. He struggled to get to his feet as he saw the large assailant begin a downward swing with his heavy war axe. Forgoing his training Colbatts grabbed the edge of his shield and in a desperate motion flung the heavy piece at the axeman. With a hard _thwack_ the shield caught the axeman's leg, throwing his balance off . Colbatts rolled out of the way as the axe slammed into the ground. Quickly scrambling to his feet Colbatts looked around for his men. Calling for them to regroup his heart sank. Only one knight and three men-at-arms managed to rally towards him. All of them were injured. His other knight lost his shield and sword, using a poleaxe in place of his missing armaments.

"This is not how I would've liked my life to end, Sir" the Knight breathed, wincing as pain lanced through his leg. "I would have hoped to at least gather the courage to ask the flower girl out to dinner."

Colbatts chuckled grimly. "You'll never get a ladies attention with that kind of attitude. If you can handle this, being in a relationship is only slightly more taxing."

The defenders readied their weapons as the invaders began moving forward, the leader laughing as they advanced.

"Let's get 'em boys!" The large axeman shouted over the flames. He turned to look over his shoulder, his eyes resting on a smaller figure in a hooded deep purple robe. "You leading the final charge boss?"

The figure shook its head. "You seem to be having fun and I'd hate to ruin your moment."

Shrugging his shoulders the axeman raced forward, his axe raised. As he approached the leader of the defenders ran up to meet him, shield raised. Swinging down the axeman grunted as the shield was raised up to stop his axe from getting proper momentum. Unable to get a powerful swing he was pushed back.

Colbatts was in a trance as his body moved in the ways that had drilled into him since his childhood. Downward left, right side slash, reverse left slice, shield forward, thrust. His sword glittered in the light of the flames, swinging in deadly arcs, driving the leader back. As a couple of the other invaders tried to move forward the were stopped by the younger knight, the poleaxe striking out with lethal force. Swinging out the weapon the axe blade swept through an attacker's leg. As the attacker screamed in pain it was silenced by a swift thrust of the pike tip. The men-at-arms fought furiously alongside the remaining knights, their drive forced out of pure desperation. A glimmer of hope was building as they were holding the line against their assailants. One ran forward to help against one of the attackers, spear ready to thrust forward. The younger knight saw him rush forward and before he could yell for him to regroup a bolt of lightning tore through the man-at-arms, his scream non-existent among the battle. The young knight watched in horror, only to regain his senses and shout to his Sergeant. "Sir! They have a mage!"

Colbatts's heart sank. Having someone providing magical support would tip the scales heavily in their attacker's favor. Unfortunately his lamenting cost him a brief second and pain erupted in his left side as the heavy axe blade slammed into the top corner of the shield. Unable to regain his defense, Colbatts could only struggle vainly as powerful blows rained down on him. As he fell to his knees he could only watch through his blurry vision as the axe raised up.

The younger knight let out a cry as he ran towards his downed Sergeant, only to be thrown aside as bolt of light tore through his side. Unable to even let out a scream of pain he collapsed on the ground. He could hear pounding in his head, getting steadily louder and louder. Before his vision faded he saw the hooded figure raise an arm crackling with lightning, aiming at the Sergeant.

Colbatts knew he had failed. It was a bitter pill to swallow, knowing one failed in their duty to protect their charge. As a lad he always imagined his death would be a tale of valiant deeds and heroism on the field of battle. Not at the hands of bandits while the city that was entrusted to him burned and it's people depending on him to ensure their safety.

"No," he breathed, "I WILL NOT FALL LIKE THIS"

Rising to his feet he grabbed the axe handle, surprising the axeman. Roaring in incomprehensible fury he swiftly grabbed the wrists and slammed his forehead repeatedly into the attacker's face. Wrenching the axe free he swung at the bandits that rushed forward to help their boss. Colbatts no longer relied on the finesse of his training, his savage instinct was now solely focused on killing all the intruders. Through his rage he heard the sound of hoofbeats, growing louder and louder. None of that mattered to him as he refocused on his immediate surroundings. The attackers hesitant to approach the berserker, Colbatts charged the now weaponless leader. His roar was cut short as his charge was interrupted by a bolt of lightning, hitting him square in the stomach. Colbatts legs finally gave out and he was sent crashing into the ground.

The bandit leader walked up and grabbed his axe.

"Stupid fucker" He said through his bleeding mouth. "I'll kill 'im now. Good thing you called for backup boss, even though we didn't need it."

The figure drew a sword from inside the cloak. "I didn't"

Before the bandit leader could ask what he meant he was swept off his feet as a lance appeared to grow from his chest. The momentum of horse and rider was devastating as the body traveled with the pair for several feet before dropping it off in a sickening heap. Turning around the rider charged the remaining bandits. They scattered in panic as the horseman started hunting them down. The hooded figure raised his arm, lightning forming at his fingertips. A sudden shout caused him to turn his head and leap back as a sword hissed past his face. Looking at his new opponent, it could barely get a good look as the new swordsman charged him. Blade clashed against blade as they continued their deadly dance. The hooded figure knew he was outmatched as every clash sent a jarring sensation up his arms. Chanting under his breath he swiped at the swordsman, causing him to momentarily disengage. Using his brief respite the hooded figure unleashed an explosion the swordsman's feet.

The horseman saw this and wheeled his horse towards the hooded figure. "HOW DARE YOU!" He roared. "I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH! NOW PICK A GOD AND PRAY"

The hooded figure knew his time was up. Activating a charm on his chest he vanished in a flash of purple light.

Wheeling his horse around the horseman looked around. "COWARD! YOU WOULD RUN AFTER WHAT YOU DID?"

Limping painfully towards him the swordsman walked up to him. "Peace, Frederick" He breathed. Our first priority here is to make sure our people are safe."

Frederick looked down. "Of course Milord. Forgive me, I acted on pure rage. It was unfitting as a Knight of my station."

"Chrooooomm," came a feminine voice. "You just left me you doofus! How could you leave your poor sister alone with bad guys around!"

Chrom sighed. "Lissa! Now is not the time for this! These men need healing right away!"

"I know, I'm getting on it" Came the reply.

* * *

With a flash the hooded figure appeared, a few miles outside the city. Immediately two figures rushed up to him.

"Well? Well? How did it go?" an eager voice whispered. "Did you get what you wanted"

"Shut up, fool!" the second figure hissed, her gaze not even leaving the figure in front of her. "More importantly, are you injured anywhere?"

The hooded figure chuckled and held up his hands. "Peace, both of you. I appreciate the concern Tharja but I am fine. A little more sore than I imagined. That Prince Chrom hits harder than one expects, and there's that monster of a knight that was with him. I was pretty scared there for a moment."

The figure raised his hands up and pulled back the hood, letting his silver locks free. He enjoyed the faint breeze ruffling his hair. He turned to his companions. "To answer your question Henry, I did get what I needed." He held up a scroll, bound tightly in glowing ribbons.

"Nya ha ha, enchanted ribbon seals huh? Must be important." Henry gushed. "I can't wait to play with this."

The figure looked in amusement as Tharja started to create their transportation circle. "You can undo this right?"

"Nya ha ha we'll see!" came the reply.

"I guess that'll have to do."

"Anyways Robin, you were pretty cruel to our men." Henry opened one eye to look at his friend. "You had no intention of helping them escape did you. Our scouts clearly mentioned the Shepards on patrol."

Robin shrugged. "They were war criminals set free by our dunce of a King. I needed people thirsty for blood and not enough of it to go to their brain."

He looked back towards the smoke rising from the city. "Ylisse, Plegia, I do not care about it's politics. I have no intention of playing my father's game with the Grimleal. I will create a new country out of the ashes of what remains."

Tharja and Henry looked at their friend with respect and understanding. Many years working under him made them the most loyal of friends anyone would be lucky to silence was broken as a smokey black portal appeared behind them. Robin sighed and started walking towards the teleportation gate.

"I will not let anyone stand in my way. Gangarel, Validar, Shepards, Prince Chrom, I invite you to a game of Empires. Will you rise or fall? Lead with valor or mercilessly destroy what's in your way? The stage is set, the die is cast, now we all must play."

* * *

 **Well there is the first chapter. Did you have fun and enjoy it? If so my job is done. I hope to be able to do** **consistent** **uploads but I have to write around my schedule which is a tad unforgiving at the moment. However that is neither here nor there. If you have questions, comments, or criticisms please feel free to message me!**

 **-TheIglooGuy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and enjoy the latest one!**

 ***I do not own any of the Fire Emblem characters***

* * *

The acrid smell of smoke was thick in the air even though the flames had long since died down. Chrom looked around as his men rushed around providing aid to the citizens. His sister Lissa was working with some of the other clerics to administer healing magic on the guards. Frederick had taken charge of the relief effort organizing forces to secure the area around the town, search for survivors, and round up the bandits that survived the attack.

The Prince walked around trying to help where he could. Many were grateful but denied his requests, most saying he didn't need to concern himself with such menial tasks.

"Nonsense," He would reply. "My duty is to the people first. I'm sorry our response was late in arriving, as such I must take responsibility."

Chrom made his way towards the medical tents. After asking around he found the tent where the Sergeant was being treated. Lissa opened the flaps of the tent as he approached.

"I know you're going to ask to talk to him," She looked at him sternly. "I'm allowing only five minutes. He needs to recover after being hit in the stomach with a Thoron spell on top of having broken ribs."

"You can tell what spell he was hit with?" Chrom raised and eyebrow. "Mind telling me how?"

Lissa grabbed a small bucket of warm water and a damp towel. "Simple. Lightning based spells leave a rather unique burn marking on the body that's different from fire based magic. The burns extend pretty far along his stomach area which indicate prolonged exposure to it and the only spell I can think of that fits is Thoron."

Chrom shook his head. "As usual you amaze me sometimes, little sister."

"Hmph!" Lissa gave him a soft punch on the arm. "I'm not that little!"

The Prince chuckled as he made his way into the tent. As he entered he saw Colbatts start to rise from the bed.

"At ease, Sergeant." Chrom assured him, gesturing him to relax. "I don't want my sister to whack me with her staff if she finds out I made you get up."

With a relieved sigh the Knight sank back onto his cot. Chrom walked forward and pulled up a stool. He poured a glass of water and handed it to Colbatts.

"Sergeant, I want to thank you for what you did today. You defended Southtown to the best of your abilities and no one can argue that."

The Sergeant slowly drank the glass before responding.

"Milord, there is no need for thanks. I merely did my duty in fulfilling my oath to the crown." Colbatts turned to look at his Prince. "However, all the men that fell under my command is a failure on me. I tried my best and yet only three of us survived."

Chrom remained silent, knowing words of honor and encouragement would do nothing to ease the Knight's conscience.

"Milord," came a voice from outside the tent. "Reports have come in from my scouts. If you please, we have something to discuss."

As Chrom rose from his seat he felt a tug on his cape. Turning, he saw Colbatts giving him a hard stare.

"Milord, I do not know if this information would be helpful, but the hooded mage they had. He was the most dangerous of the group. I don't know why but my instincts told me he was the one coordinating the attack."

Chrom nodded, remembering his quick exchange with the hooded figure. "He did strike me as odd. Thank you Sergeant."

As he made his way out of the tent Chrom turned to Frederick. "Did you get any information from the bandits?"

Frederick nodded. "They were more loose lipped than I imagined, Milord. Once my men rounded them up I began my interrogation. I told them as long as they complied they would be under our guard until we make it back to the city."

"They agreed, just like that?" Chrom raised an eyebrow. "Or did you give them additional incentives?"

Frederick started walking towards the Church, the main hub of the relief efforts. "I offered the alternative of executing them here."

Chrom fell into step with his Lieutenant. "Many here would encourage you to do so. Thank you for showing restraint. So what have you found out?"

"Nothing good Milord." The stoic Knight continued. "They were once war criminals released from the prison under order of King Gangrel, in order to fill the numbers for his army."

"So the Mad King is looking to incite a war?"

"I would say this attack is grounds for war Milord. It was a completely unprovoked attack on one of our cities well within our borders."

The two men made their way to the back of the Church where the remaining bandits were being kept. The guards saluted as the two walked past. Chrom looked at the five leather armored men. They were chained in a group, arms and legs bore heavy iron manacles. Their eyes looked up at the Prince. Chrom saw the defeat, and yet, possibly a glimmer of relief?

"You will be coming back to the Capital city where you will be imprisoned and tried for the attack on Ylissean soil." Chrom spoke clearly, his voice even and commanding. "Until your trial you will be under guard and chained. Upon arrival at the prison you will be stripped of your possessions. Do you agree to these conditions?"

Dead silence acknowledged his words. One raised a hand, looking unsure of his actions.

"What is it?" Chrom asked.

"Pardon your Lordship, I have a request to make, sir."

"Insolence!" Frederick hissed. "After the suffering you caused you have the audacity to ask favor of Milord Chrom?"

Chrom raised his hand. "At ease, Friend."

Turning to the prisoner, Chrom nodded. "I will listen to your request, but know I make no promise to accept. Understand?"

The prisoner nodded. "Aye, your Lordship."

"So? What is this request you make of me?"

The prisoner looked at his comrades then turned his focus on the Prince. "I speak for all of us when I say we don't want a trial. Forget any of that pompous show. It'd be mighty just of you to simply execute us here quick like."

Chrom looked at the man in disbelief. "What?"

"Just like I said your Lordship. Kill us. I don't really care who does it. Just make sure we leave this world before the Young Master finds us."

"Young Master?" Chrom knelt down to look him in the face. "Who is the Young Master?"

"Can't say your Lordship." The bandit shifted so his tunic revealed part of a tattoo. "Cursed us she did, that whore of his. It'll kill us if we say anything about him. Just know he's dangerous, he is. I'd rather die by your hands than in his clutches. At we know we'd die only once."

Before Chrom could say anything, there was a shout from the door.

"Prince Chrom, a letter arrived to you from the Capital!"

Frederick moved swiftly, relieving the courier of the letter. Handing the letter towards Chrom, he then proceeded to issue orders to prepare the prisoners for transport.

Ignoring the wails and pleas of execution, Chrom broke the wax seal containing his Sister's personal crest. Reading the contents he turned to Frederick.

"Prepare to make towards Ylissitol. We move at double pace. Leave a detachment here to provide relief and security, the rest come with us and and the prisoners."

"Yes Milord," Frederick turned to his Knights and reissued the commands. As they divided into groups Chrom searched for his sister. He found her helping some of the other clerics organising food and medicine.

"Lissa!" Chrom waved her over. "We're heading to Ylissitol! Something important has come and Emmeryn needs us present."

Lissa saw the seriousness in his eyes. With a nod she went to prepare her things for departure. Chrom pulled out the letter again. He scanned it again to make sure what he was reading was correct.

"The Plegian Church," He grimaced. "What business do you have with my family?"

* * *

Robin walked in step with a tall, lithe figure. Both robes billowing softly behind them. Upon first glance, there was nothing in common about these two figures. Upon closer inspection however, one would say they had the same look of ambition and cunning. A confident smirk was present among both faces at times, and on occasion, the same dark laugh. Validar was in a word, proud of the man he called his son. Robin grew exactly how he had groomed him to be. Strong, cunning, and borderline mad genius. Of course that was all so Robin could fulfill his calling as the Sacred Vessel of the Fell Dragon Grima.

Robin had caught on early of his father's intentions. He had no intention of being his father's chess piece, but to enact his plan he had to indulge the man. He could not care less about the resurrection of Grima or of the Mad King's war for the Fire Emblem, Ylisse's most sacred treasure. In his eyes they were all symbols of what was wrong with the world. Symbols of war and false peace, of greed and bloodshed.

"Robin, are you listening?" Validar's voice cut through his thoughts.

The young man shook his head. "Apologies father, I was just thinking about my trip to Ylissitol coming up soon. I'm looking forward to it quite a bit."

Validar stroked his beard. "I don't know what game you are playing, son. This trip might foil my plans to visit the Exalt myself."

"You're a fool in thinking slaying the Exalt will bring about our victory, Father." Robin chuckled as they rounded a corner. "That's the kind of thinking that makes your plans take years to come to fruition. Why if it were me I'd have destroyed this continent in the time it took you to edge the Mad Bastard to incite war."

Validar sneered. "Ignorance is why your little raid on that town in the boonies amounted to nothing but losing some fodder. If you had that much free time you should've just told me. I'd have assigned you something worth your talents."

"No need to trouble yourself, Father." Robin paused as the hallway split in two. "I have several ongoing projects that keep me busy as it is."

With that Robin turned and went down the right wing. Validar stood, watching his son as he walked further away.

"Ungrateful little shit," Validar spat. "If you weren't so vital to the plan I'd have killed you long before you even arrived on my doorstep."

Robin walked a ways down before he approached his chambers. Upon entering his room Robin caught himself on the back of his chair, his vision spinning and his head screeching in agony. Clutching his chest he found it nearly impossible to breathe. He lost his grip and nearly collapsed until two sets of gentle arms caught him. Unable to see, think or breathe clearly Robin was guided onto his bed. Purple crackles of energy danced across his skin as one figure opened his tunic and placed their hands on his chest. Moments pass. Robin soon found himself sitting upright in his bed, covered in sweat. He saw a table set up with various apothecarial ingredients. A small cauldron bubbled sluggishly over a small brazier. A figure stirred next to him. Looking down he saw Tharja currently had her arms wrapped around him possessively. As he moved her voice quietly cut into his ears.

"You should be resting. Too much movement so soon after the treatment will only make it worse."

Robin sighed and ran his hand through his silver locks. "How bad was it this time?"

Silence. Robin was about to ask again until Tharja repositioned herself and gently forced him back onto the mattress. To ensure he wouldn't move she gently started straddling him. From her seated position she traced a thin finger along Robin's face, down past his neck and across his torso. She paused and placed a gentle hand on the source of Robin's weakness. A series of pulsing black and purple veins spiderwebbed along his left pectorals. They reached out along Robin's chest like an infection, black veins to symbolize the Fell Blood of Grima.

"We managed to keep it at bay for now," Tharja whispered. "But we only bought more time. It'll soon be too powerful for us to hold it back."

"Thank you Tharja," Robin grinned at his companion. "I'm so fortunate to have you both at my side."

Tharja grinned. She leaned closer to him. Robin realised for the first time they were both naked under the covers. He looked up questioningly. Tharja placed a finger on his lips to shush him before he spoke.

"Your body was cold and shivering when we arrived. This was the best way to warm you up."

Robin nodded. "Truly, you do too much for me sometimes Tharja."

The sorceress gave a small laugh. "And you sometimes don't do enough for me. Now, as much as I would like to cash in what you owe me, you need rest."

Tharja placed a glowing finger to her lips. As she leaned down she kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Rest peacefully, my love. We leave for Ylissitol tomorrow. You'll need to be at full strength."

Robin's eyelids slid down peacefully over his eyes. His last thought was how comfortable he was, and how soon everything would change.

* * *

 **And that's that! I hope you enjoyed yourself and please, feel free to leave any questions or comments you may have and I'll see you next chapter!**

 **\- TheIglooGuy**


End file.
